


Onsen, Evil, And Failed Tricks

by Scornine



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 新茶ホム
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: You taste good，Sherlock.





	Onsen, Evil, And Failed Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> 温泉，邪恶，以及失败的诡计

虽说他预料到了被发现掺和这本身就十分荒谬的百重鬼塔计划之后，肯定会有人气恼，特别是达·芬奇。毕竟那些在最近显得尤其庞大的数据和文献整理量，任谁看了都会倍感棘手……但难得能品尝到在迦勒底实属罕见的托考伊红酒，偷个闲的同时还能玩玩解谜游戏，如此的大好机会，自然不容得错过。

而只按照酒吞的要求，给御主制造些不大不小作为开胃菜的小麻烦自然是容易，但他夏洛克·福尔摩斯还是高估了自己的身手——不是在战斗上，而是在麻烦制造完毕后，开溜的速度上。

……或许也可以称作“对于达·芬奇在发现同事开溜度假后，因自身几何倍数增加的工作量和棘手事件产生的怒火值，以及向御主建议的惩罚对策的狠心程度……的不恰当估量和缺乏想象。”

“啊啊……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

总之夏洛克·福尔摩斯，因为被自称节分大将的Archer从者抓住捆牢后扔出塔，现在正在三十层……按这速度其实应该是二十来层的塔外空气里，挣开束缚后解开了腰间系着的那根毫无用处的绳子，往地面飞速落去。毕竟蹦极确实太过刺激了，还是直接落地来的痛快。

在这下落期间他在惊骇的惨叫过后，开始习惯性地双手合十，顺便思考了以上内容……并且给自己祈祷。

“这种高度，不会消失但是能吃够苦头…那么……”

福尔摩斯在空中一个侧身避过某支探出的塔角，高速运转的大脑还在思考如何减轻甚至避免伤痛的方法时，那带着一抹过于艳丽蓝色的大衣，正往塔的方向走来的身影，以及计算后发现可能性很高的某种得救方法，让他顿时精神一振。

“教——授！”

夏洛克·福尔摩斯当即大喊。

事实上莫里亚蒂也听见了空中的那声线他无比熟悉的悲惨鸣叫，不用抬头都能知道夏洛克·福尔摩斯肯定是因为逃工，被狠狠修理了一顿。

这真是……大快人心！

教授甚至感受到了身心舒畅的错觉，半阖着眼忍不住哼着笑了一声，但不知为何那个讨人厌的侦探的声音却伴随着一些木头被踏断的闷响再次响起，而且是在离他较近的上方……

上方？

莫里亚蒂一抬头，就看见了一张咧着嘴微笑着无比让人恨的牙痒痒的帅脸的主人挡住了所有明媚的阳光，在下一个呼吸后，狠狠地坐倒在他身上。

“咚！！！！！”

说是坠落更合适，但无论如何，此刻，教授感觉自己的腰可能要废了。

面前满是被冲击扬起的尘土，把他的银发也给打乱的一塌糊涂。

“……夏——洛——克！！！！”莫里亚蒂咆哮着，但身上早已一轻。那个混蛋侦探把他当缓冲垫用完，就脚底抹油迅速地开逃了。虽然此时此刻他从没有这么想抓住这个混球，但酒吞也一样和他做了点交易，他必须得快些先进塔，完成承诺，才能在之后拿到一些……需要的东西。

“别让我逮住你……侦探这种东西就应该从世界上全部消失……！！！！”他恨恨地吼着，拍了拍袍子上的灰尘，便心有不甘地走进了塔内。

不过虽说是交易，莫里亚蒂自然也得毫无疑问的，在给御主一行制造完必要的麻烦后，从塔内“失败”撤走。但那最后的清洁工伪装三连击，令他无比自豪——至少在看见御主和那几个从者忿忿的眼神之后。

而接下来，自然是令人期待的……温，泉，犯，罪，计，划！

男女分浴区当然少不了这样令人兴奋又无比经典的桥段，教授瞧了眼身后聚集的不少男性从者们，以及指尖摩挲着的一支雾化试剂管，心底那分细微的不安也完全被掩埋进了角落。

酒吞所给的报酬里，占了一大部分的就是这支重醉药酒。目的本来……自然是为了在那个该死的侦探又跑进迦勒底厨房拿红酒喝的时候，让他能喝到“更多”的乐子……不过今天用掉一部分作为余兴也不算浪费，毕竟来迦勒底到现在为止，两人之间早已暗里斗了不知几何，这些可爱的小陷阱，恐怕还没起到什么作用，便早早地会被夏洛克·福尔摩斯一一识破了吧，。

所以今天的犯罪计划，自然还是要实施的！

莫里亚蒂轻笑着哼了一声，连脚步也不自觉的变得轻快起来……却完全没有注意到身后开始纷纷停下身形的各个男性从者。

“我说。那个方向不是女浴池吧？”莎士比亚嘀咕着，表情从原本似乎是因为“肯定会被料到有来偷窥这样的戏码”的处事不惊微笑，变得带起些疑惑来。

“应该是那位千辛万苦说服节分老板娘开辟出来的私人浴池。啊，说起来教授和他不是……”大卫仿佛自己找到了什么突破口，一副思路打通的模样。

“啊……原来…想不到教授原来是……”

众人会意似的点了点头，却完全没有去拉回走在前头的莫里亚蒂的打算，而是边讨论着，边往原本的目的地走去了。莎士比亚和赫克托耳甚至朝着莫里亚蒂离开的背影竖了个拇指。

“哼哼……”蹲在木隔离墙边的莫里亚蒂手里动作一顿，留着一部分的试剂管也被他收回了袖子。

“那么，各位，接下来，完全的犯罪计……”

教授绅士般施施然转身，一抬眼，声音直接被身后完全没有一个人的事实给掐灭了。“哎？”他完全愣住了，眨眨眼，而后像是想到了什么似的几下爬上隔离木墙一望……正巧和一双今天逃过他追杀的绿眼睛撞了个正着。

“？”

而这双总是充满睿智和令他恨恨的绿眼睛的主人泡在温泉里，此时倒也抬起头来，和正蹲在墙上的他的视线汇到一块儿。

场面突然开始有些尴尬起来。

但教授眼尖地看见了他的宿敌脸颊上开始无法控制地浮现出来的轻微红潮，那不是因为温泉的缘故，而是因为他刚刚注射进这个浴池空气里的重醉酒雾带来的效果，毕竟不但考虑了女性从者的数量，还考虑到了有Ruler职阶的女性从者存在，所用的量自然也……

对于单个从者来说过量了很多。

“怎么样，我亲爱的夏洛克，在被从塔里扔出来之后，温泉有让你惊魂未定的心脏平静下来吗？毕竟那样的惨叫还是难得一见呢。”莫里亚蒂只穿着衬衫，光着脚坐在木墙上，并没有下来的打算。毕竟现在整个热气腾腾的浴池里，不但有被加入的药草气息，还有高浓度的酒液雾气。

“托你的福，教授，再一次充当我的落地缓冲物实在辛苦了。”

夏洛克·福尔摩斯丝毫没有介意被教授就这么看着他靠在石头上半裸的身体，毫不客气地拿尖锐的嘲讽以牙还牙。

侦探没有对空气里突然出现的酒味感到奇怪，毕竟来访者是莫里亚蒂，且大部分负面效果对他也不过是小意思。

但，解除失败。

福尔摩斯愣了一下，看着教授嘴边扬起的笑意，头脑和视线也开始……发胀，眩晕起来。他突然猛地爬出浴池，抓住一旁的浴巾系好的同时已冲到教授脚下，还没等这个阴谋家说些什么，便抓住了莫里亚蒂的小腿。

然后狠狠地把这个脸上布着惊骇之意的老绅士抛进了浴池。

“咕噜……噗咳！夏洛克·福尔摩斯你这个混蛋疯子，呼……咳咳……！”

教授狼狈地从温泉池子里爬起来，对着站在浴池边的侦探大吼道。

“我可不希望最后的假期末尾和你打架度过。”福尔摩斯抱着手肘，扬了扬眉毛说，刚刚自身不受控制的举止令他感到强烈的危机感，丝毫没了再进温泉的打算。 “祝你泡的愉快。”他一耸肩，便想离开。

“该死的你……”

“轰！”

巨大的震动从旁边的某个浴池传来，泉水飞溅的极高，甚至还有一个看起来像是胡子老Rider的身影被打飞到了视线不可及的高度。

打算离开的莱辛巴赫的Ruler自然也没能预料到如此强烈的震动，身形一晃便摔回了浴池。

而莫里亚蒂怎么会放过这样的大好机会，迅速稳住身体后便大步踱到落水侦探身边，抓住那团在水里格外刺眼的湛蓝色短发，硬是将后者扯了起来。福尔摩斯因此扬起头来，腿一屈往身前人腰腹狠狠一撞，教授吃痛的同时，也如他所愿地把手松开了。

侦探乘势往前，钳住水中教授的脖颈跨坐在他身上，顺带又给了自己的宿敌几个拳头。水的阻力无法给从者造成多少行动不便，至少这几下，教授都结结实实的吃下了。

直到那只右手无力地拍拍福尔摩斯的小臂，以示投降后，侦探才松开了掐着教授脖子的手，湿漉漉地站起身来，找了个没那么糟的位置，重新坐下来，让身体泡回泉水。虽说没有第二个浴池让他安安静静的度过假期，但侦探的模样倒更像是行动被这强烈的醉意和迟钝感阻碍，且谅莫里亚蒂也不能在这种活动场地里干些什么，索性破罐子破摔了。

“噗咳……呼……咳咳……”同样湿漉漉的教授以更加狼狈的姿态站起来，抹掉脸上的水后一抓头发，勉强是将模糊不清的视线清理完毕了。他瞧了一眼自己湿透的衬衫，半晌，倒是轻笑了一下，也走到侦探身边，就这么坐在了温暖的泉水里。

“失败了呢……哎呀……”教授轻哼着，鼻子里发出似笑非笑的声音，“但是也可以说我赢了一筹。”

等到教授说完，福尔摩斯起先感受到的那种类似酒醉的不清明和头脑发胀的感觉，此时已让他只能堪堪稳住上身，不落进温泉里了。

战斗之时，原本他就先教授一步吸入了过量的酒雾，这个恶棍摔进水里也大幅减少了吸入量，可以说现在身边的莫里亚蒂根本没能摄入足够影响行动的剂量。酒雾里掺杂着的其他物质还严重影响了他一贯的冷静，让福尔摩斯直接在方才听从冲动，干出将教授拉下水这样不符风格的事情来，不得不说设计得巧妙。

“这样也不错，至少上你的时候就会减去不少阻碍……”银发的老男人不知何时凑到了福尔摩斯耳边，轻声道。

“我不记得你除了惦记和我决斗之外，还惦记着我的屁股。”他强打起精神，蒙上醉意的漂亮青绿色眼睛强硬的盯着身旁的罪魁祸首，耳尖却因为故意凑近带来的热气开始发红起来。

“你当然不会知道。我亲爱的夏洛克，但是现在就知道了……”

犯罪领袖轻声说着，手下的动作却没有因此便表现出丝毫的迟缓。那双因为年纪开始显出些许皱纹，但依旧骨感修长的手毫不客气的探进他依旧系着的浴巾内，将侦探的性器纳进手掌，指尖直到掌心一并献上，统统加入这色情意味极重，带着调情和漂亮技巧的抚慰中来。

福尔摩斯没有爱人，从未恋爱，在任何传记，故事，无论是那位约翰·H·华生传记笔下，还是各类相关文学作品里，都充分说明了这点。但这恰恰表示，他可以轻松让这位侦探失去对于身体起反应的控制，毕竟夏洛克·福尔摩斯对于此类感官失去控制的体验，极度缺乏。

特别是在到处都是这种令人难以施展拳脚，又遮盖视线的酒雾中时。

“呜嗯……”侦探鼻间开始溢出难受的轻鸣，他的肩膀开始微微颤抖起来，竭尽全力，打算再给教授的额头一个重击——然后被莫里亚蒂的手掌挡下，反抓住手，被拉近到这个银发老男人的面前。

“我接住了你，那么你……当然也得给些报酬嘛。”

夏洛克·福尔摩斯看见自己宿敌那张嘴角带着得逞笑意，散落下来几丝银发的脸迅速靠近，毫无顾忌地吻上了他的嘴唇。

撬开一个失去最后还手之力的人的牙关不是什么难事，至少对于莫里亚蒂来说是如此。

舌头毫不客气的顶开侦探还在抵抗的嘴唇，舔舐过那些总是吐出尖锐的讥讽，嘲笑，令人讨厌的绝妙推理，而成为英灵后虽然缓和了不少但伶俐得依旧令人心痒的牙齿，掠过上腭，并且丝毫不顾及主人的拒绝，勾起那条退缩着的舌头，直要将猎物的滋味一并品尝到位。

“啾啧……啾……”

粘腻的水声被半淹没进温泉水涌出的声响里，但依旧令这小小的偏僻浴池弥漫起情色和欲望的意味。

口腔内的空气被挤压，推搡，气息早已交缠，相互沾染。唾液混合在一块，顺着两人无法合拢的嘴角往下滴落，对于接吻毫无应对方案的侦探此时在重醉酒的作用下，连完整的拒绝也无法表达，只能被单方面的索取，侵占，以及引诱。

夏洛克·福尔摩斯的手腕被抓住压在平整的岩石上，连略微称得上是强硬的反抗也没能做到。

“呼……啾…咕啾……啾啧……”

宛如交合般激烈的深吻只将与理智背道而驰的欲望无限放大，还握着侦探性器的恶棍的手此时也不怀好意地加剧了动作，指腹蹭着柱身，指尖开始悄悄攀上顶端，恶意地绕着敏感的冠状边缘一下又一下地摩挲着，连冠状沟也不放过的一记轻碾，直让侦探的东西颤抖着，在他的手里无法自持地发烫，胀大起来。

“谅你不过第二次，我当然也会温柔点……但依旧…不会是你能轻易承受的程度呢，我亲爱的夏洛克……”

教授恶魔似的低语着，福尔摩斯只能分出些心思来抬起目光瞧上他一眼，便又再次被来自身下热烈的情欲拉进漩涡，只顾着喘息和应对那条继续在嘴里胡乱点火搜刮的恶棍的舌头。

 “啊……莫里亚蒂你……呜…啾咕…”福尔摩斯嘴里跑出些毫无意义的指责声，却又立刻被难缠的吻封住，无法继续送出强烈的抗拒之词。

在温泉里和这个老恶棍做爱？这也算是什么可笑的缘分吗？

直至教授感觉到手里那根不小但依旧略显秀气的东西总算是听话地完全硬挺起来，充血的顶端开始蹭着他的掌心，甚至在水中也能感觉到其上淌出的稀薄的黏液触感，才把手从这个好好勃起的可怜物件上移开了。

但吻没有。

尝到夏洛克·福尔摩斯的滋味并非易事，至少这对于现在的莫里亚蒂来说也是如此……这难能可贵的美妙于见过无数诱惑的他却犹如药物之于瘾君子般，无法轻易抛却。

也许某种意义上来说，詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂这个在蛛网上呆了一辈子的狩猎者，到最后，又再次栽在了这个一直致力冲破他的蛛网的狡诈猎物手里。

如果接吻也可以同时带着笑容的话，那么教授猜自己的脸上，多少有几分无奈的笑意。

但这不过是毫无影响能力，稍纵即逝的情绪，他从夏洛克性器上空出来的手抚上侦探的后颈，顺着椎骨滑过后背，拭过平时总是穿戴着腰封而令他忍不住留下目光的窄腰，直到落在那处本该紧紧闭拢着，现在却因为酒雾和热烈的深吻而开始不安分地收缩张合的后穴。

完全没有给侦探反应的机会，一根修长骨感，略显粗糙的手指便自作主张地探了进来，在找准方向后，似乎还留恋了一下甬道柔软的触感，然后就带着白色润滑剂毫不客气地直接插到了其能及的最深处。

甚至在插到最深的地方后，居然还开始吊人胃口的，慢悠悠地转着抽动起来。

至少直到现在，在持续索取了不少时间后，教授才不情愿地离开那张喘着气，双唇甚至开始泛起红肿的嘴，把身前早软下身来的伟大侦探转过身去……而后依旧继续制住那双仍在反抗的手。

“呜…莫里亚蒂…混蛋，把手指，把手指给我抽出来……啊！”侦探背对着这个恶劣的老男人，满身潮红地反抗着，扭动着被制住的两只手腕，还没能骂出些精彩的词语，那根依旧在他体内的手指便轻车熟路地找到了敏感点的位置。

接着狠狠一碾。

“呜嗯……哈……哈啊…”

侦探这下连呻吟也再守不住了，声调因为吃痛且敏感腺体被给予的可怕刺激，变软不少，呼出的尽令人血液燥热的音节。

“以你的头脑也该知道挣扎是没有成效的了，夏洛克。与其浪费体力顺带吸入更多的酒雾，还是不如乖乖就范吧……”银发男人低语着，第二根手指也施施然探进那努力绞紧来拒绝异物入侵，却丝毫不见成效的软穴里。

“呼呵……笑……笑话，我才不……呀啊！…哈…呜嗯…”

那张嘴还在倔强地吐出些徒有声势的词语，但第三根手指粉碎了这些表象，夏洛克·福尔摩斯无法压制大量涌上头脑的快感，也无法扑灭灼烧着自己的热烈欲望火焰，至少现在如此。

紧接着，牢牢钳住手腕的手掌反倒一松。

侦探一愣，心头还没来得及升起些疑惑或者反抗的念头，便感觉腰被抓住。突然抵住他穴口的那炽热触感，令福尔摩斯脑内警报大作。

“放松……毕竟我不小呢……”

那个恶棍在他身后如此笑着呢喃，不等侦探作答，一个挺身就把这灼热凶器的顶端操进夏洛克·福尔摩斯肠道内。

“……呜啊！！……”夏洛克被压在岩壁上，手只有堪堪撑住身体的力气，理智和判断都显得过于迟钝，唯一太过于明显的感受，就是教授鼓胀，过大的性器慢慢撑开他的甬道，往里挺进的饱胀感。

“我说，亲爱的夏洛克……你对于分析凶器很在行吧？那么能用肠道来推测出这根刺入你身体的凶器……呵嗯…到底长什么样吗…？”

也许是因为扩张花费的时间很足够，教授在将这灼热的肉刃刺进侦探狭窄后穴的过程里，虽然不可避免的受到了阻碍，但却比他想的要更加顺利些，而对于此时的莫里亚蒂，思考这些也开始显得随意，连那样的荤话也信手拈来。

“嘶……你这下三滥的混球，尺寸有必要这么大吗？！”

“呼嗯…？因为我觉得你会喜欢呢。顺带一提，你的滋味真是一级珍馐。不论是这张毒辣的嘴，还是底下这张喜欢我一直往里吞我的小嘴……”

在夏洛克·福尔摩斯的身体将他全部纳入后，银发教授没有隐忍，而是大方地将那满足的喟叹声尽数洒在了侦探耳边。

“你就是毒品，夏洛克。唯一会将我变成瘾君子的毒品……”

他带着吟诵般的腔调如此说着，像是唱着什么高雅无比的诗歌，一边将下巴靠在侦探肩膀上，额头旁便是夏洛克散下来的深蓝发丝。

“而到头来我还是输给你了……把这胸膛里的物什也一并…”

老男人低低的自嘲着，仿佛要把后半句话咽回嘴里一般，在侦探的肩膀上留下了个温吞的吻。

“……”

夏洛克·福尔摩斯愣了神。他听的不真切，直以为出现了什么幻听——但从者哪有幻听一说。

“动。”

过了仿佛一个世纪，侦探才吐出个词来。

“？”这次换作教授怀疑起自己的听力。

“你要是没法动，或者有这方面障碍只想体验一下性器在本人肠道内的镶嵌感的话，我其实建议你去找个心理医生看看或者干脆拿个新款飞机杯来解决一下生理需要。”

莫里亚蒂脸上的笑容因为这毒舌的嘲讽僵了不止一下。

“我撤回前言，夏洛克，我认为你会很乐意体验什么是令人彻底满足甚至失禁的性爱。”

“你……呜嗯！”

不等夏洛克回答，教授便自顾自地送上一记热烈的顶胯，掐着身前人腰的手上移抓住侦探肩头，一用力便将夏洛克·福尔摩斯压回温泉的岩壁上，连侦探试图阻扰的手也不再理会，右手一根拇指抵在猎物能给予自己无上快乐且紧致多汁的小穴边缘，扣住穴口阻止收缩，直把粗热的性器操进福尔摩斯那热乎的肉穴深处。

“从者……呀…没有实体，哈啊……怎么可能失禁……”那可以称得上是本能的分析，就连在如此糟糕的情况下也不忘出现。

“我确实无法让你拥有实体，但用些小手段来让你感受到失禁，还是轻松的。”恶棍如此轻笑着，将口袋里一只密封在袖珍容器内的注射器取出，当着福尔摩斯的面拆开，还未等侦探开始为注射的细痛做准备，银发男人却毫不按常理出牌，利落地将注射器拆成两截，将其中的液体尽数倒进了自己嘴里。

身后的压力一轻，不等侦探瘫滑进温泉，老绅士已先一步将他捞住，架起福尔摩斯修长的双腿，然后将他胯间正颤颤巍巍地抖动着的勃起物什纳入口中。

“什么……呀啊…哈…你为什么要……”

“当然是为了让伟大的侦探尝尝失禁的滋味。”

莫里亚蒂的声音有些含糊，但动作没有。福尔摩斯甚至能感受到被沾湿的胡子扎到自己的性器时带来的难耐的瘙痒感，随后而来的就是性器被反注入某种液体的强烈不适感。

“放开我……”

液体倒流，在将近充满膀胱后终于停下来，既无法被吸收，又带着久违的鼓胀感，令侦探终于开始慌乱起来。

犯罪顾问的舌头甚至在这短暂的口交期间，煽风点火的绕着侦探性器那敏感的尿道口抚慰上一圈，并且恶劣地试着吮了一记……在听见自己的敌人难耐的呻吟声后，满足地撤开了。

想要射精的强烈欲望令福尔摩斯的手开始忍不住下滑，希望至少能以此给予自己慰藉，可还没碰到自己的性器就被截下。双腿被分开，内压，凶刃再次回到体内的充盈感，令侦探脸上的潮红又充裕了几分，连布着吻痕的脖子也开始泛起诱人的粉色。

教授牵着这双触摸过无数证物，书籍，或者化学药物，并不宽厚的手，直放上自己的后颈。侦探的重心还在身前这个银发男人身上，又被搂住腰身无法摔落回泉水，只得顺从地攀上教授的脖颈。

恶棍那只给予支撑的手在此刻一松，侦探的心随着自己身躯一同猛地下落，等到手臂慌忙搂紧教授的脖子时，屁股里的硕大肉棒早已因此被吃进到了可怕的深度……福尔摩斯甚至听到了银发男人被夹紧后愉悦的粗喘声。

腿被打开到最大，而背抵着的岩石上甚至不知何时被贴心地铺上了块浴巾，但这就是他能顾及到的全部了——股间刚刚操进来的肉棒如他所愿开始抽动，而侦探因为前端异样的饱胀感下意识地绞紧后穴，而如此带来的后果便是教授的性器在第一次抽出过半时，甚至带出了微不可见的，粉色的肠肉来。

“不要……”

这是酷刑，福尔摩斯如是想道。但下一秒，教授再次插回的勃起的性器顶端粗暴地碾过他无比敏感的前列腺，攘开碍事的肠肉，直往最能让自己舒服的深处刺去。

“不要？但是方才可是你让我动的哟，我亲爱的侦探先生。”履行了诺言，丝毫不顾忌夏洛克·福尔摩斯是个性爱新手的教授如是回应道。热烈的快感浪潮将侦探脆弱的帆船径直淹没，逼得他小腹前因此而跳动着，无人理会，只能摩擦着教授的腹肌借此获得微小慰藉的可怜性器冒出高潮前兆的乳白液体出来。

这连诡计都算不上，只能称作对付将将高潮而无法思考的他的甜蜜圈套。

但严刑才刚刚开始，那毒刺抽插的速度开始变快，福尔摩斯想并拢腿，却被抓住腿根再次分开，直将这胯间从开始发红变肿的小穴，穴口连一丝褶皱也没能留下，满满当当地被教授的肉刃填满，到偏白过嫩的股间，一切诱人光景尽数献给正压在他身上毫不客气地强横操干的邪恶领袖。像是知道他最喜欢的位置，教授每次摆胯，肉棒总会不经意地一蹭却又点到即止，每次都快堪堪登上顶峰，却又再次下落，逼得侦探服软。

蜘蛛刺入鸟雀身体的毒刺，即便分量不大，却依旧把猎物钉死其上，失去了所有抵抗。

“快点结束……”

他修长的手指直抚上教授抓着自己臀瓣的手，邀其扩张开那个脆弱，此时倒异常贪婪的小嘴，好让那支性器的进出更加顺利。

莫里亚蒂没想到怀里的福尔摩斯已经被逼到了主动索求的境地，此时他倒是像扳回一局似的轻笑了声，连淋湿的胡子也带了分惊讶的意思。

“我的荣幸。别被操哭了哦？”

此时的回答倒像是个真正的绅士，但下一秒，可怕的肉刃不待福尔摩斯反应便向他最钟爱，最能获得多到满溢快感的位置疯狂操干，侦探连声音也没能漏出些，嘴张着，唾液无法自制地淌出嘴角，因为强烈刺激带来的快感早已让那双永远冷静的青绿色眼睛失了神，蒙着水雾似的大睁着，却依旧努力盯着身前的银发男人，而教授似是也感受到了这视线，伏身便将吻作为回礼赠予正在与他交媾的男人。

唇舌与对方起舞，热烈而惹火的吮吸，平日里互倾敌意的两条舌头交缠，宛如前戏的爱欲舞蹈般舔舐，侵吞那些味道熟悉，火热而充沛的唾液。

事实上只是刚刚那开始的几下狠操，侦探那被射精的欲望所一直折磨的性器就满足地开始抖动着，直到体内的凶器又一次残忍的顶到他的腺体，插进肠道深处后，夏洛克·福尔摩斯终是得到了渴求的，将略显浓稠的精液溅射上教授的衬衫。

他敢发誓，莫里亚蒂绝对看见了那在自己衬衫上慢慢往下滴的精液，但是一记又一记，满满的，恨不得把自己揉进他身体里的顶胯没有停止，倒是有越来越烈的意思。

这是报复吧？！

难以置信的只有夏洛克·福尔摩斯的理智，身体迅速开始度过不应期，高潮后开始时不时痉挛的肠道依旧敞开着，吞吐着那通红巨大的肉棒，润滑剂早已完全变成液体，沾在两人股间，像是体液般情色地黏在教授性器周遭银色的毛发上，也把福尔摩斯承受着一次又一次操弄的红肿穴口附近弄得一塌糊涂。

多汁又太过淫靡。

“已经够了…啊嗯…教授……喂，你怎么还没射出来……”侦探开始抗议，尽管被银发男人操得全身都在颤抖，高潮后脚趾也蜷了起来。

“因为我想看最伟大的侦探在我面前失禁啊？”

教授一本正经的回答着，即便吐出的词还在一个可怕的地方点了重音，他没有忽略在自己故意往敏感点顶弄时身前人开始再次慢慢站立起来的性器，也没有忽略开始不自觉吃紧他的大家伙的可爱甬道，而侦探只能感受到自己被操的开始发麻的肠道所吞食的那根凶器，正抖动着，想要迈入高潮。

“……别…不要，教授，别射进来……清理很麻烦…啊！”

恳求无比真挚，但莫里亚蒂并不接受，抓牢侦探的大腿又是几次狠狠操弄后，大股大股的精液直接被射进了肠道深处。

太过强烈的被射精感直逼得侦探的眼角淌下生理性的泪水，福尔摩斯甚至能感受到精液溅上肠壁，并往被撑开的肠道深处流的粘腻感。

而他可怜而无人问津的性器，此时倒终于迎来所谓的慰藉——教授大方地张口将其纳入自己口腔，略糙的舌面一次又一次毫不吝啬地舔舐着冠状沟，甚至绕着茎身打转，更别提那一下夏洛克·福尔摩斯无法消受的深喉和吮吸，“我要……要出来了……呜…”带着隐约鼻音的软调，侦探毫无抵抗地在银发男人嘴里高潮了。

吐掉精液，莫里亚蒂抱起福尔摩斯起身便往浴室走，侦探此时抬眼瞧了下温泉的木墙之外，折腾了这么久，倒是一个人也没有路过，不知是莫里亚蒂又耍了什么把戏，却不知此时从者们早已被御主召集，开始攻打塔被毁后出现的残影。

思绪直到膝盖接触到冰凉的瓷砖地板，以及开始溅上身体的热水，夏洛克·福尔摩斯才回过神来，发现教授拧开了浴室淋浴的热水开关，而自己跪在墙角，双腿跨坐在莫里亚蒂的胯上，脚踝被教授的压牢，手正被这个恶棍制住，紧按在墙上。

福尔摩斯有些不明白教授为什么还要用那么大力气，毕竟自己早已没有逃跑的意思了，但等到教授将性器重新操进他的后穴，并且他因此顺势往下一坐后，侦探立刻发现了不对劲。

太深了。

“……不要…喂，莫里亚蒂，太深了……松开我！”

这个姿势，教授能插到的地方太深了，甚至让福尔摩斯有种腹部被性器顶起的错觉，他开始挣扎，而银发的男人哼笑着，早料到了似的再次送胯，将被抽出部分的性器再次整根操进侦探的身体里。

“啪！啪……咕啾…啪啪！啪啪啪啪……！”

虽不如之前速度快，但每一次操干，侦探都感觉被操到了最深的地方，那些被射进来的精液犹如恶趣味的润滑剂，顺着他被迫夹紧的后穴，在教授短暂抽出家伙时滴落在地板上，被温吞细碎的热水稀释，然后冲跑。

侦探身前的肉棒可怜而听话地硬着，因为毫不留情的一次又一次深深抽送带来的欲望抖动着，流出略薄的前液，却连一滴精液也射不出来，而教授并不体谅这些，随着身体猛烈的顶弄在侦探背上留下一个个殷红的吻痕，又仍不满足似的舔上福尔摩斯肩膀，然后张嘴一咬。

犬齿扎破了皮肤，而也仅仅如此，侦探因为疼痛猛地夹紧屁股，肩膀上也留下了一个牙印，教授的舌头安慰似的舔舐着它，转而便吻上侦探的脖颈。

耸动的胯没有停下，而是因为吻，更加具有侵略性地攻占城池，教授松开了夏洛克的一只手，抚上侦探胸前的乳尖，此时它早已硬的发胀，热水滴的流过也能带来快感，何况是银发男人的手指。

乳尖被纳进指尖，搔刮小孔，揉按进乳晕，这一切都是过于强烈的刺激，侦探只能抓住教授作恶的手臂，却也仅限于抓着了。

“不……啊……教授，不要，不要再操了……”

没有停下。

 “莫里亚蒂！呜……停下……要流出来了……呀啊！！”

又是一个几乎全数抽出后，狠狠碾到前列腺的操弄。

侦探的性器强忍的欲望被这抽插全数打碎，温热的液体从尿道口急溅出，直在墙上浇了会儿，才滴滴答答的往性器下流。

“……”

夏洛克·福尔摩斯的身躯也因为这强烈的失禁感猛地一沉，痉挛着的小穴狠狠地一绞莫里亚蒂的肉棒，将他也堪堪送上了高潮。

不比第一次的被射精感，让侦探的眼皮都开始下沉，莫里亚蒂松开他，将侦探转回面前，才看见那泛红的眼角，和分不清是生理泪水还是水流的满脸水痕。那双眼睛半眯着，看着他，似有话要说，却又一个字也没提。

真是着了魔了。

教授想着，低头吻上侦探，那与之前截然不同，温柔至极的长吻，倒是令疲倦的福尔摩斯略感诧异。

但很快他就再次不得不强打精神……教授自作主张地把他抱起来，然后开始给他做清理。原因大概是福尔摩斯刚刚喊着射进来不好清理……也可能只是一时心血来潮。

他的穴口被教授的暴力性爱摧残得暂时无法合拢，倒是方便了清理。屁股被手指和水流边抠边冲射着清理是种奇妙的体验，但教授的动作倒是轻柔的不像话，直让福尔摩斯控制不住，低头睡了过去。

等意识恢复，夏洛克·福尔摩斯才发现已在自己房间里了，衣服洁净穿戴整齐，那些激烈的性爱宛如一个荒唐的梦，但屁股还未恢复的酸痛和无法合拢感依旧提醒着他，他确实和莫里亚蒂上床了，并且刚刚被送回来休息不久。

裤子里的一阵异样令夏洛克忍不住拉开它，内裤里的一张纸条，以及自己大腿上被用记号笔写上的一小串字符，令他气笑了出来。

纸上写着：优惠券！詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂使唤权一次，无过期时间。并附有教授的签名。

腿上的字符是：滋味不错，请等我下次光临。只能是我！也附有教授的签名。

 


End file.
